Chibi YunJae: Cita-cita Joongie
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Tentu saja. Karena Yunnie memiliki Joongie. Itu sudah cukup untuk Yunnie. Hanya rasa sakit demam seperti ini pasti akan terasa ringan karena Yunnie setiap ditemani Joongie. Seorang istri itu jauh lebih hebat dari perawat terhebat dari belahan dunia manapun, Joongie. Drabble chibi YunJae. Berminat?


**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: K**

**Genre: Romance dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC. (miss)Typo(s). AU. Cerita pasaran. Bahasa bukan EYD. Alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

Sosok mungil itu berjalan dengan cepat. Bibir mungilnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Ia memeluk dengan erat botol air minum bergmabar _Hello Kitty_ yang terkalung dilehernya.

"_Ahjumma_...!" seruan dari suara lembutnya membuat seorang wanita muda yang seusia ibunya tersenyum gemas. Wanita itu meraih sosok mungil yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong itu dalam gendongannya dan mengecup pipi gembulnya yang memerah.

"_Waeyo_?"

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil, mata bulatnya mencari sosok seusianya yang biasanya ada bersama dengan wanita yang dipanggilnya _ahjumma _itu.

"Eung...? Yun_nie_ _eodiga_?" tanyanya polos. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Tidak mendapati Yun_nie_–Jung Yunho. Padahal, ia sengaja datang lebih pagi agar dapat berangkat bersama dengan Yunho.

"Yun_nie_ sedang sakit, Jaejoong_ie_... kemarin Yun_nie_ pulang dari main bola kehujanan. Ia terkena demam," jelas Mrs. Jung. Wanita cantik itu membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia tidak khawatir Jaejoong akan terlambat lantaran bus sekolah yang menjemput setengah jam lagi baru akan datang.

"Sakit, _ahjumma_? Yun_nie_ sakit?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Ia menatap Mrs. Jung dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia marah pada dirirnya sendiri lantaran sudah kesal tidak jelas pada Yunho. Padahal namja itu tengah sakit. Ia merasa jahat dan begitu khawatir pada Yunho.

"Hm... tapi, Joong_ie_ tidak perlu khawatir. Yun_nie_ sudah minum obat. Besok pasti sudah sembuh dan masuk sekolah bersama Joong_ie_._ Jja_..._ uljimma, ne_?" ucap MRs. Jung seraya mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang sudah basah. Hidung _namja_ mungil itu kebang kempis. Ia tersengguk pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung lucu.

Sangat menggemaskan.

Membuat Mrs. Jung memkik gemas dan tak ragu untuk mengecup bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Temani Yun_nie_ dulu. _Ahjumma_ mau menamani _ahjusshi_ sarapan pagi._ Arrachi_?!"

"Eung...," angguk Jaejoong semangat.

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggal Mrs. Jung dikamar Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam. Matanya menatap Yunho yang masih tertidur. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Ia kembali ingin menangis. Kalau Yunho sakit seperti ini tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya disekolah. Tidak ada yang akan menuntun dan bersikap baik padanya. Banyak _yeojya-yeojya_ yang nakal padanya. Tangan mungilnya ia tempelkan pada kening Yunho.

"Eung... badan Yunn_ie_ panas," desis Jaejoong. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring disisi _namja_ bermata musang itu. Menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho yang panas.

"Joong_ie_ ingin jadi pelawat saja," gumam Jaejoong. Bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya yang sudah tak mampu ia tahan kembali mengalir melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang memerah dan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-porinya. Membasahi kening dari _namja_ tampan itu. "Joong_ie_, tidak ingin jadi istli dan ibu lumah tangga biasa. Kalau Yun_nie_ sakit begini, masakan yang Joong_ie_ pasti akan telasa pahit. _Aegya_ Yun_nie_ dan Joong_ie_ pasti akan sangat lewal kalena _appa_nya sakit," ucap Jaejoong yakin. "Yun_nie_, setuju kalau Joog_ie_ jadi pelawat?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mendapatkan tanggapan dari Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu masih tertidur karena efek samping dari obat demamnya.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya, ia menggumam kecil kemudian mengecup pipi Yunho.

"Y-Yun_nie_...," Jaejoong memekik kecil sesaat setelah ia menegcup pipi Yunho _namja_ tampan itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum dengan aneh padanya. Pipi gembulnya memerah. Merasakan tangan panas Yunho menggenaggam tangannya. "Yunn_ie gwaencahana_?" tanya Jaejoong. Melupakan dengan musah rasa malunya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_...," ucap Yunho. "Karena ada Joong_ie_ yang menemani Yun_nie_," lanjutnya. Membuat Jaejoong menekuk alisnya. Matanya mengerjap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yunho ucapkan. "Joong_ie_ istri Yun_nie_. Karena ada Joong_ie_ yang menemani Yun_nie_, Yun_nie_ pasti bisa capat sembuh."

"_Jinjja_? Jadi kalena Joong_ie_, Yun_nie_ sembuh? Meskipun Joong_ie_ belum menjadi pelawat?" tanya Jaejoong semangat. Matanya berbinar dengan indah. Ia ingin melompat saat mendapat anggukan mantap dari Yunho. Namun urung lantaran Yunho terlebih dulu menahan tubuhnya. "_Waeyo_, Yun_nie-yah_...?"

Mata musang Yunho memandang tajam pada Jaejoong. "Perawat? Joong_ie _ingin jadi perawat?" tanya Yunho. Mendapat anggukan polos dari Jaejoong. "Tidak boleh. Bukankah cita-cita Joong_ie_ ingin jadi istri Yun_nie_?" tanya Yunho tak terima lantaran Jaejoong seenaknya saja merubah cita-citanya.

"_Wae_? Joong_ie_ ingin jadi pelewat agal kalau Yun_nie_ sakit Joong_ie_ yang melawat Yun_nie_ sampai sembuh."

"Tidak boleh. Joong_ie_ tetap harus jadi istri Yun_nie_."

Yunho menghembuskan napas. Melihat Jaejoong yang menatap marah padanya. Matanya berair dan pipinya menggembung. Isakan kecil keluar dari celah bibir _cherry_nya.

"Dengar. Joong_ie_ justru akan merawat Yun_nie_ dengan baik karena Joong_ie_ istri Yun_nie_. Kalau Yun_nie_ sakit, Yun_nie _akan cepat sembuh karena Joong_ie_ yang menadi istri Yun_nie_ selalu menjaga dan merawat Yun_nie_."

"Memang bisa?" tanya Jaejoong polos seraya ngusap pipinya.

"Tentu saja. Karena Yun_nie_ memiliki Joong_ie_. Itu sudah cukup untuk Yun_nie_. Hanya rasa sakit demam seperti ini pasti akan terasa ringan karena Yun_nie_ setiap saat ditemaniJoong_ie._ Seorang istri itu jauh lebih hebat dari perawat terhebat dari belahan dunia manapun, Joong_ie," _ Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong. Yah... pikiran polosnya memang mengatakan seperti itu. Terlebih setiap melihat _appa_nya sakit, dengan _umma_nya yang selalu ada disisi sang _umma_ dan setia menemaninya, _appa_nya akan cepat sembuh. "Pokoknya cita-cita Joong_ie_ harus tetap jadi istri Yun_nie_. Karena cita-cita Yun_nie_ juga tidak berubah–tetap ingin memiliki Joong_ie_. _Yaksok_?!"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk lucu. Ia terkekeh senang kemudain menyambut jari kelingking Yunho yang panjang dan lentik.

"Eung..._ yaksok_," angguk Jaejoong mantap. "_Keunde_, kalau makanan Joong_ie_ telasa pahit bagaimana?"

"_Gwaenchana_... Yun_nie_ tetap akan memakannya, dari pada harus memakan rasa pahit dari obat," ucap Yunho mantap. Meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Membayangkan rasa pahit makanan yang semuanya akan terasa pahit dalan keadaan sakit seperti ini. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Jaeoong tentang kekhawatiran yang _namja _cantik itu miliki. Meyakinkan Jaejoong tetap pada cita-cita awalnya–meskipun ia yang secara tidak langsung menuntunnya.

"_Allaseo_. Joong_ie_ akan tetap adi istri Yun_nie,"_ ucapan Jaejoong yakin. Ia memeluk bantal Yunho. Tanpa menyadari sebuah seringai terkembang dari bibir hati _namja_ tampan itu.

**END**

_**Hahaha... mian kalau jelek. **___

_**Ini karena saya sedang stress, bosan dan umma saya sedang sakit.**_

_**Tiba-tiba ada keponakan yang datang dan nyeritain pelajaran di TKnya–ternyata–ditanyain apa cita-citanya. Terus, saya kepikiran Chibi YunJae. Jadilah begini ceritanya. Hahaha... *nyengir ngenes**_

_**Jelek? Aneh? Nggak dapat feel dan senyum? Saya pasrah dah. *dih**_

_**Last; Kamshahamnida... ^^**_


End file.
